Sinful eyes
by Seleneikuza
Summary: Girls going missing, a new Count in town, and a strange girl found in Cain's garden. This is only the beginning...
1. In the Garden

**Okay! This is my first Godchild fanfic, so I don't know how well it'll turn out. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it and leave me a review of what you think.**

Chapter One. In the Garden.

''Riff?''

''Yes, Lord Cain?''

''Did the gardener clean the yard yet?''

''Yes, Milord.''

''I see…''

''Might I inquire as to why you asked?''

''Well, there's a girl lying near the rose bush.''

Cain had been sitting in his favorite window seat waiting for his afternoon tea. That was when he looked out the window and spotted something odd. A slender looking figure with black hair was lying in the garden.

''A…girl, Milord?'' Riff repeated.

''Yes, and she seems to be unconscious…''

The gardener was a curt, older man by the name of Tom. He was middle-aged and bitter about it, since his lord and master was the young age of seventeen. He'd do anything for a couple extra dollars. That was why he tried out for employment at noble's houses.

Tom hobbled out into the garden, tired and grumpy. A few moments ago, he'd been in his room, finished with the morning work and ready for a nap, only to be awoken by that pet dog of the Earl's, Riff. All he said to Tom was to bring a girl that was spotted in the garden. So here he was.

Muttering every curse in the book, he walked towards the unconscious figure lying in the grass. He stopped right next to her and examined her. She was long and pale, with a lovely face. Her raven hair was wavy and long. She was quite a beautiful sight.

Tom reached down and just barely grazed her arm…

Her eyes flew open and Tom suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arm. The girl growled and jumped up. Tom stumbled, and looked at the girl. Her face was twisted with rage, her eyes glowing. She turned and ran fast, through the bushes out of sight.

Tom's knees shook for a moment before they gave out, and he fell into a sitting position, blood still pouring from his wound.

''What's taking him so long?'' Cain complained.

''I'm sure he has his reasons, Lord Cain,'' Riff replied, pouring the tea.

''Tom! What happened to you?''

Both men looked up at the cry of the maid. The door opened, and Tom came stumbling through the door.

''Lord Cain!'' Tom gasped. ''The girl…she's a…she's…''

Cain motioned towards the chair. ''Sit down, Tom. But try not to get blood on it.''

Tom sat down shakily.

''Riff, ring the maid,'' Cain said calmly.

''Yes, my lord.''

''Now…what happened?'' Cain asked.

Slowly but surely, Tom related the event to Cain including her appearance.

''And her…her eyes…'' He stuttered again.

''What about them?''

''The eyes of a demon, they were.''

''Eyes of a demon?'' Cain repeated.

''Ay. They weren't human. Animal like, see? Cursed. Moreover, they were glowing a golden color.''

Cain's heart skipped a beat. _Gold eyes? Surely, they aren't gold like mine…_His thoughts were interrupted by a maid at the door.

''Thank you Tom,'' Cain nodded. ''Sara will tend your wound now.''

Tom stood up and followed the maid out of the room.

Cain lifted the tea to his lips. ''Quite a story eh, Riff?''

''It was quite interesting, sir.''

''What do you think about that girl?''

''Well…'' Riff thought a moment. ''It's possible she was escaping someone or something, and just ended up here by accident.''

''It's still an odd coincidence.''

They spent a few more minutes discussing the event, while Cain drank his tea.

''Brother?''

Cain looked up to see his little sister, Mary weather. Her blonde hair flowed out behind her, but her face bore a look of bored irritation.

''What is it, Mary?'' Cain asked.

''You promised to go shopping with me this afternoon, before you get ready for the party tonight.''

''Oh…yes of course.''

''You forgot, didn't you?'' She said flaring up.

''No! Well…yes, but only temporarily,'' Cain said, sinking under his sister's hard gaze.

''Honestly, I'm waiting for you to finish your tea, and I come in to find you incessantly discussing a topic, which is most likely pointless!'' She scolded.

Riff had to turn away from both of them to hide his smile. It always amused him when Cain was in trouble with Mary.

''It wasn't pointless, Mary,'' Cain defended. ''In fact, it could have been very relevant.''

''Oh really…''Mary cocked an eyebrow.

''Yes, and I'll even explain it to you while we go out all right? Now be a good girl and go get your things. I will wait here.''

''Alright, I will.'' She left the room.

Cain sighed and stood up. ''Riff, stop trying to hide that laughter, and please get my hat and coat.''

Riff obeyed with a rather sheepish expression on his face.


	2. Count Lambirth

Chapter Two. Count Lambirth.

''You found a girl in the garden?'' Mary weather repeated.

Cain and his younger sister walked to Mary's favorite hat shop: Madame Redford. The shops they passed on Main Street were alive with expensive shops, women gossiping, and occasionally an alleyway that was lined with street vendors. People trying to edge their way out of the slums by selling handmade items, flowers, anything they could make at little or no expense. Sometimes, a fortuneteller would set up shop, tell people's future, and then have an accomplice nearby. While the customer was "finding out the future," the accomplice would pick their pockets, and they would be none the wiser.

Cain tried to keep his sister from seeing these shops. He didn't want her to be reminded of her past life. At least, he wanted to avoid making her sad.

''Yes. I saw her and then had Riff send Tom to find her.''

''What happened?''

''She woke up, ran away, and we have no idea who she is,'' Cain said.

''That's it? What's so important about that?'' Mary asked.

''If I knew her intention, I would know whether you are in danger or not. Protecting you is my job,'' Cain said.

Mary didn't look completely convinced.

''Why are you looking at me like that?'' Cain said, twitching slightly at her expression.

''Because, _dear Cain, _You have a tendency of getting involved in things you shouldn't.'' Mary talked to him as if scolding a child.

''Well…oh look, here's the hat shop,'' Cain said, glad for the change of subject. They entered the little shop.

The inside of _Madame Redford's_, was lavishly decorated. The back wall was lined with shelves, all holding carefully made hats of all colors. From pink to blue, black to white; in every shade imaginable, all adorned with feathers, frills, and fabric appliqués

An elderly woman with white tied up in a bun was bustling around the shop when she noticed Cain and Mary walk in.

''Ah, welcome, Lord Earl.''

Cain bowed. ''Hello, Madame Redford.''

Madam Redford said something to her assistant before waking over to the siblings. ''How are you today, Miss Mary Weather?''

''I'm fine, Madame Redford, how are you?''

''I'm quite well.''

''We're looking for another hat for Mary,'' Cain said.

''Oh my, another? You do love hats, don't you, Miss Mary Weather?''

''Well…'' Mary glanced to her side, where Cain was standing. ''Big brother seems to have lost my favorite one.''

The elderly woman laughed, and Cain looked sheepish.

''In that case, come with me, I have some new hats I think you might like.''

Madame Redford walked to the back wall with Mary skipping after her.

In the front of the shop, a two little sofa were placed to make a waiting area. Cain took a seat.

As he wondered how long Mary Weather planned to stay mad at him, he heard some conversation that piqued his interest.

The conversation came from two well-dressed ladies one with red hair tied up in a knot, one with blonde hair braided into a plait. They were gossiping about a strange incident.

''Did you hear about the Elm street incident?''

''No, what happened?''

''They say a couple was waking around when a madman jumped out and attacked them!''

''Really?''

''Yes. The male half of the couple was found dead, but both his heart, and the girls body was never found.''

''The same thing happened on Amethyst street! A couple went out, but the man was found dead with his hear missing and the girl was gone too!''

''Creepy!''

''Know what I heard? The couple that was killed on Amethyst, were living together, and they were not even engaged.''

''The Elm street couple was the same way! Maybe its religious murderer?''

''Either way, how scandalous! I feel bad for the family members of those couples.''

As they continued gossiping, Cain stopped listening. It sounded very suspicious. Two killings that were exactly the same circumstance? _Hmmm…The male had his heart missing and the female was never found. Could it have anything to do with Delilah?_

Cain went on thinking about it for a while. Before he knew it, his little sister was tapping him on the shoulder.

''Cain?''

He looked up, and then smiled. ''All finished Mary?''

''Yes! Do you like it?'' She asked happily, showing Cain her new hat. It was a pretty white color, with a few little pink fabric flowers.

''That is nice. Madame Redford, you have a gift. Mere moments ago my sister was scowling at me, and now she's happy again.''

Mary placed her hands on her hips and a pout played at her small features. ''I hope you're not implying that I'm shallow.''

''Not at all, Mary,'' Cain said, with his charming smile. ''I was just complimenting the Madame.''

''Good,'' the little blonde smiled as well.

''Welcome back, milord,'' Riff said while he took Cain's coat.

''Hello, Riff!'' Mary said.

''Hello Miss Mary. That's a lovely hat.''

''Thank you!'' Mary went up the stairs and out of sight.

Riff chuckled. ''She seems happier now.''

''She just likes to shop,'' Cain, sighed.

''Well…'' Riff smiled at Cain. ''I think she likes to shop with her brother.''

Cain merely shrugged, but he knew Riff was right.

The Earl got dressed up in his black tuxedo and his top hat, and had Riff bring the carriage to the front. He pecked Mary on the cheek, and took his cane from Riff, and left.

This party was thrown in honor of Count Lambirth. Cain didn't know much about the count except that he was from Europe. Aristocrats did not need a _good _reason the throw a party these days. Just a minimally entertaining one.

The carriage came to a halt at the iron gates of the Lambirth estate. It was about a mile outside of London, and was enormous. A marble fountain in the shape of a cupid with a ring of red, and white roses, was in front of the ancient castle. The gates opened and the carriage drew up in front of it.

Cain stepped out and looked around. "The Count must be very eccentric,'' He said to himself. The castle was made of white stone, and just past where the drawbridge would be when it was closed up; an archway lead to the inner rooms of the building. The archway had two stone angels on either side, as if guarding the structure from intruders.

Cain spotted an inscription just to the side of the archway. The light from a lit torch provided just enough light to for him to read it.

_In this; the Castle of Light_

_Breeds light to those who deserve it_

_Therefore, angels guard the entrance_

_And shall judge the worthiness of those who approach_

_May the goddess smile upon you_

_For those who defy god_

_The fallen angels with black wings_

_Shall feel the thunder of god's fury_

_And thus,--_

"--Be cleansed of their sins," Cain finished.

"Do you like it?"

Cain resisted the temptation to jump out of surprise, and simply turned to the voice.

"Count Lambirth, I presume?" Cain said, bowing his head slightly.

"Pleased to meet you Earl Cain Hargreaves," The Count said, bowing as well. He was a tall man, with an athletic build. His chocolate brown hair was light and fell right above his gray eyes.

"Very nice castle, Count. How old is it?'' Cain asked, staring at the statues of angels.

"About a thousand years, or so,'' He replied. "According to old legends, fallen angels and those who opposed god were brought here to be _"Judged and cleansed of their sins." _They were faced with trials and if they could not succeed, the fallen ones were locked up in the dungeon. Mystical eh?"

"Very," Cain replied. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was not quite right about the castle.

"Shall we go in then?" Lambirth asked, bowing his head and gesturing towards the entryway.

Cain bowed and walked inside.

"Isn't that Earl Hairgreaves?"

"I had no idea he would be here."

"Well he _is_ an Earl. It's proper to invite him."

"Well, I'm not complaining. Just look at those eyes!"

"He's very handsome."

_Ugh…another party, another chance to be subjected to those twittering women,_ Cain thought with disdain. He was always the center of attention at these events, but they were boring and dull. The only reason he ever went to them, was to keep up appearances. In the world of aristocrats, you had to stay in societies eye to stay in society. If the ''Earl of Poisons'' stopped showing up, it would only lead to rumors.

Knowing all that still did not make the parties any more enjoyable.

**I apologize for the long wait. This will probably be one of my slower fics, since I have many others as well. I hope you'll stay tuned, and review what you think!**


	3. Lambirth's Invitation

**Sorry this took so long! I have so many stories to work on, I might have to discontinue this temporally. But I love this story, so I will keep it moving no matter what! Just don't expect quick updates. Enjoy the chapter and Review!**

Chapter Three. Lambirth's invitation.

Cain sighed again and took a sip from his wine. Just as he was about to think of the best way to ditch the whole event, he noticed Count Lambirth, coming towards him.

"My friend, you have been in this corner sighing for the past half-hour. May I assume you find this party a little dull?"

Cain smiled. "I'm sorry to be so anti-social, Count."

"Not at all!" Lambirth said. "I know what it can be like. People like us need something more…_enticing_."

"Enticing?"

Count Lambirth nodded. "I've set up this party to end early, so that I may attend another event. Would you like to accompany me?"

Cain looked at him with a slightly suspicious yet, curious stare. _Could this be some sort of strange trap? I don't even know this man. However, if he works for my father…_Cain watched the expression in the Count's face. It was not an expression that had any intent to harm in it. There was something to be wary of, to be sure. Nevertheless, Cain couldn't help but be a bit intrigued himself. "Yes, I would."

"Excellent!" He said. "Shall we say…midnight by the front gates?"

Cain nodded and Lambirth gave him a cheery smile and disappeared into the crowds.

At midnight, Cain waited for the Count, whom arrived right on time. Cain expected him to call a carriage but instead, Lambirth lead him into the garden. "Do you like walks, Lord Earl?"

"Well, yes. Though, I never take them at this hour," Cain replied.

"Oh, it's worth it, trust me."

The Count seemed happy to have company, and Cain wondered if perhaps, this little venture would turn out to be nothing more than another aristocrat's diversion.

They came to a road, which lead through a country path. After a while, the path came to a cavern. The cavern was a long tunnel with dank stonewalls. The sound of water dripping echoed throughout the empty space and the only other sound that could be heard was the gentlemen's footsteps.

Lambirth lead him through a series of tunnels, for each path eventually forked off, creating a maze of sorts. Cain vaguely wondered how the count came to know the way so well and where would the other paths lead.

After a while, Cain could barely make out a slight glow. _Light at the end of the tunnel?_ They walked a little ways further and came to a stone staircase. It seemed to be dug out of rock and earth, and was slippery.

"Watch you step, Cain," Lambirth said softy as he climbed ahead.

Cain followed up the steps. Soon, the smell of fresh air reached his nose, as the dim light grew brighter. A few steps later, the two men were outside.

Cain looked around for a moment, letting his eyes adjust. They were on an empty street, possibly at the edge of London. The dim lighting was from a street-lamp aimed directly into the cave.

There was a large green bush growing around the cavern. Lambirth started pushing the plant over the mouth of the entrance, making it less noticeable. Once he was satisfied with the coverage, he turned to his companion, a grin playing at his features.

"I bet you've been wondering about all this, hm?"

"I admit, I am very curious as to where it is you are taking me," Cain replied.

"Well the truth is, I get so bored by the normal parties that are held on my account. Just one dull conversation after another. However, I have found a place that is both intriguing and strange, to be sure. It is a secret place, and only members are aloud to bring outsiders, and only on one condition."

"Which is?"

"The people members bring must become members themselves, thereby becoming bound by the contract of the establishment's one law. _Secrecy._"

Cain raised an eyebrow. "So I want to be brought into this place, I must become a member in order to enter?"

"Yes."

"High security this place must have. But my question is; what is it?"

Lambirth grinned. "For you, that remains to be seen. I offer you a bet of sorts. Agree to become a member, and you shall find out what the place is."

"I must agree first?"

"Correct. To become a member is nothing more than to sign a piece of paper, agree to secrecy, and pay a very small fee. However, no matter what you will find an interesting time at least."

Cain thought for a moment. There was nothing that Lambirth said that could not be counted as extremely suspicious. However, Cain's curiosity was nagging at him. He nodded.

"Alright. I will agree. Take me there."

Lambirth grinned again. "Great! You know, I think we shall be great friends, Earl."

**Sorry it's so short...thanks for reading!**


End file.
